


Masquerade

by ayaxroses



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fate, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr shipping prompt #34- Masquerade. Kai and Aichi are two individuals hoping to just get through the night at this elaborate masquerade party. Little do they even know this will be the night for them, where everything will change. Their fated meeting. Kaichi, KaiAi, Kai x Aichi, shounen-ai, yaoi, boys love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

“Masquerade”  
Tumblr Prompt #34 Masquerade AU  
Ships: Kaichi (main), Mentioned/hinted MisaKou, JunMiwa

Why on earth did he let himself get led into this idea? Oh because of that moronic blonde best friend of his that insisted Kai needed to go with him!

You never know you might come back with a c-u-t-e boyfriend!

So here Kai Toshiki was, sitting in the back corner of a rather elaborate dance floor. The room was rather colorful, lanterns and bright lights across the ball room. There were several teenagers and 20 sums dancing together, mingling wearing their very former attire. The theme seemed to involve red and blue.

Dragons and Paladins or something of the sort as the leaders were huge TCG fans. Girls and guys would wear blue or red or blue along with a very decorative mask. Feathers and sequins in a traditional masquerade style.

Kai had worn a red tuxedo, having a passion for Narukami's theme-wise and a red and blue mask that stretched from across his eyes and right over his nose. There were many elaborate designs and Kai had one Miwa especially picked out with him. Red and blue flames merged together across the mask, and fire red feathers along the edge of the mask.

He felt kind of ridiculous. Though there was his idiot friend...talking to several different boys on the dance floor and mingling all around.

Kai didn't see the point in even going to this how he got talked into coming along was beyond him. Plus I need help...there's this one guy here and I'm not quite sure if he likes me. So keep an eye out?

Though from Kai's standpoint he was doing just fine. Miwa was relishing in the attention from several guys.Though there was one stand off male in the distance, wearing a red and white suit and a dark white mask, he had pretty toned down black hair in the back that spiked up in the front. He had his gaze on Miwa, arms crossed and a rather disgruntled frown upon his lips.

Kai still kept his distance away from all the attention. He was sitting in one of the chairs in that same back corner. He didn't even know anyone! But-...Kai paused for a second seeing as the rather muscular male walked over to Miwa, If he likes that guy. Miwa's going to need a lot of help.Isn't he?

The brunette felt himself inwardly groaning, an ache against his temples. His friend just had to bring here. And to top it off he wasn't going to just find some boy he liked going here. Many of the people here were taken....or hardly lit a spark within him.

Kai dug his hands into the side pockets of his suit coat, as he stood up, walking towards his idiot friend. The blonde was rather nervously scratching at the back of his neck, and obviously flustered. The taller and muscular male had a pretty serious look in his eyes, and a bit of a sultry smirk on his lips. 

The brunette rolled his eyes grabbing the blonde's arm. Pulling him aside for a moment. “I need to borrow this idiot.” Kai stated pulling him away.

“Wahhh Kai~” Miwa yelped out being pulled off to the side, a rather intense fixation upon the boy could be seen from the dark haired man he had been with just second ago.  
“He likes you congratulations.” Kai spoke with mock excitement as he held his index finger up and in a twirling motion.

“Ah Kai~” Miwa laughed a little bit seeing his friend's gesture, he really did dislike this kind of thing. Although really if he could find a boy he liked here well...maybe that uptight personality would relax a little bit. That was the blonde's reasoning. “I see you're enjoying yourself” Miwa deadpanned feeling a sweat drop forming behind his head, as he held a cheeky grin. “Come on...you haven't given any of these guys a chance...you need to be more honest with yourself and wait-He does like me?? I can never tell with Jun! He acts so stoic at times, and the next minute he'll seem really interested about something. He's kind of like you in that way although he keeps mentioning something about underground duels..”

Kai let out a heavy sigh. “Idiot, it's obvious from the get go he's had his eye on you. And it's been like that all this time.” He seemed put out, although Kai formed a small half smile upon his lips, seeing his friend gushing a bit over someone like this well, he couldn't help but be happy for his best friend. “Can we go already?”

“Kai~ You haven't even had one dance or said more than a few words to anyone here. Besides you might just find that one you've been looking for.” Miwa held his hands together, “Please Kai...I also need to see how things are going with Jun. I don't have that kuu-dere sense like you do!”

Kai rolled his eyes at the statement. “Fine i'll stay a while longer, maybe i'll try going outside or something too...”

Miwa thanked him walking back over to Jun, who had a rather irritated look on his face. “Hmp. Was that your boyfriend?” Kai heard him ask, clearly agitated.

Miwa laughed a bit, and smiling answered, “No my best friend. I'm trying to get him a boyfriend here but he's been too stubborn so far...”

Kai started heading out of the room if only for a moment. The whole area was decorated, as if straight out of a fantasy and the brightly colored lights and lanterns followed him outside.

It was hardly more than 20 minutes later, several other teens and young adults had showed up. There was music playing and several couples dancing by the stage or in the background.

Among that group was a rather timid looking blue haired boy, wearing a oceanic blue dress pants and a cropped coat with a white dress shirt underneath. He had a cobalt colored mask covering half his face, with a blue lightning like pattern designed all across. Beside him stood two taller women, hand in hand. The one girl had short lavender hair, blue eyes and a long red dress reaching down to her ankles, it had a slit in the side and a rose like pattern across the edge of her skirt.

The last of the three with a tall blonde female, her hair was partly tied up with a silky blue ribbon upon her hair. She too had a similar blue dress but one that's hem reached up to her knees, her green eyes were rather sharp yet turned gentle, loving as she would look back at the lavender girl. She had a blue and green colored mask, matching her eyes while the girl she was close to wore a purple and blue one.

They walked into the room some people taking notice of the blonde, holding hands with the lavender girl. The two could have passed for being part of an idol group as they walked gracefully into the room side by side.  
The young blue haired boy made a sound of protest catching the attention of the two girls, who had much over an older sister type protection over him. 

“Aichi?” the the lavender girl had said, “What's wrong..?”

“Misaki-san..” he started looking to the ground, turning a bit red as he noticed just how many people had been crowded into this room. “I'm not sure I can really do this...maybe it would be better if I stayed back with Emi tonight, she did need help with her project-” he really tried but was interrupted by the groan of frustration coming from the blonde haired woman.

“Aichi we're not gonna let you back out of this,” the blonde pouted crossing her arms, “You've never come to these events with us before and you might find someone you really like or at least a good friend.”

“Kourin-san...” Aichi looked up at the blonde girl and back to Misaki as well, both had a rather stubborn look of determination upon them. 

The blue haired boy let out a nervous laugh, agreeing to go with this for now. Still it couldn't stop the nerves from kicking in noticing just how many people were here right now.

The girls seemed pleased for that moment nodded at each other and going over the room as Kourin and Misaki spotted some of their friends across the room. Aichi had tagged along enough, meeting several people he couldn't keep track of the names of...and other boy who did seem to be interested in him, although half were somehow convinced he was a girl.

This was hardly what he was expecting.

A new song began playing from the speakers of the ballroom. “Our song...” the blonde seemed to reminisce, as she stared off for a moment, then looked over to Misaki bashfully.

Ride On my Fight.

The words were played in a rather slow, acoustic manner then usual, which seemed suiting for this environment. “Should we?” the blonde started, then turned to Misaki who turned to Aichi.

The blue haired boy, shook his head. “Don't worry I'm fine here, I was about to go outside for some air..”

“Really?” The purple haired female voiced, her eyes in a mix of concern. “Well it will be this song then and we'll meet back here again alright? Are you sure you're going to be okay.”

The bluenette nodded with a smile. “Mm-hmm, I'm sure. You should go on it is the song that played when you guys met right? Of course it's fine.”

It took a moment for both girls to be convinced, but soon the blonde led her girlfriend closer to the stage. They had agreed to meet back at the same spot, and introduce Aichi to more 'potential matches'.

He wanted to really just breathe, take this mask off and be home. Playing with his Vanguard cards...and maybe watching a show with his sister, Emi.

The blue haired boy continued making his way through the dance hall, as he moved past several couples, groups and individuals along the way. It felt almost suffocating, occasionally just feeling all those glances upon him. He took a breathe when he finally reached the hallway he could see the exit of the hall and the outside. It was surprisingly quiet...as he walked closer finally turning the corner.

It even looked empty, the blue haired boy entered quietly, breathing out slowly as he felt himself relax. There was no one here, he was sure.

He walked further into the courtyard, walking farther away from the exit, feeling his anxiety less bit by bit. Though when he walked close towards one of the decorative posts outside, he saw a figure leaning against it. He nearly bumped right into him.

“S-sorry,” Aichi's voice stuttered out, bowing his head down before he could even make out the figure of the boy before him. “I had thought I was alone here...so-”

A world of a difference, from the second he stepped out of the ball room, to right now. There were those sharp forest green eyes bearing to him, looking directly at him, from behind the mask. He felt himself swallowing...hard. His cheeks turned a bit pink.

The brunette couldn't find any words at that moment, he leaned off the post and came closer to the younger boy. Exactly why he wanted to be that bit closer, or how it differed? Well he wasn't sure he'd ever know the exact reason. “It's fine you don't have to leave”

The masquerade, the party the world around them seemed to fade out. All into the background. The blue haired boy found himself backing up a bit, as the brunette was that bit closer. What was wrong with him? He started walking backwards, trying to flush out this heart racing mania he was having right now. He could feel his heart beating against his chest.

Finally, he heard the brunette's voice, who stood rather close to him now. He caught up. “I thought everyone had been enjoying themselves here...” Kai brought up as a chuckle escaped his lips, he knew he felt that small ache against his chest, seeing the boy.

“Aha...” Aichi laughed nervously, trying to form the words he wanted, as he fumbled with the hem of his coat. “Well you see...” he started, stepping back unconsciously as he realized how close the brunette had gotten to him. So much so he reached an uneven part of the pavement outside that caused him to lose his balance. Almost falling backwards...almost.

“Hey,” Kai took action immediately reaching out a hand out to hold upon the younger male's lower back, keeping him steady as his other arm reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist. The bluenette blushed a fierce shade of pink, as he noticed this kind of situation they were in. It almost felt like he and this stranger were involved in some intimate dance of sorts, his blood was rushing all throughout his body as he felt the warmth of those larger hands around his wrist and back.

The brunette pulled the smaller boy up to him. “You should be a bit more careful,” the brunette said in a smirk, as he released the boy, feeling he was able to stand up on his own.

“Th-thank you...” the blue haired boy felt almost out of breath. “I guess I'm here more for my friends...”

“You didn't want to come on your own then?” Kai pried, knowing quite what this had been like.

The younger boy nodded, flushing as he looked up at the taller masked man. “N-not exactly...my friends they both got engaged recently it almost seems like their goal in life had become to find me a boyfriend...” he explained, looking down, only to occasionally steal glances at those aqua colored eyes. They showed up brilliantly with the lights outside of this courtyard.

The brunette smirked, “My best friend seems to have the same idea in mind...and to see if his current crush was interested in him...although it was quite obvious...” Kai continued mentioning all the little quirks that detailed things tonight as he lead and the bluenette followed to sit with him upon one of the benches in the courtyard.

Something inside him seemed to light up. He was completely drawn to this boy, who just minutes ago had stepped out to talk to him, and he wanted to tell him so much. That or his lips couldn't keep from forming all those words, thoughts and expressing them to the boy. 

He would admit he was rather....cute. And Kai Toshiki hadn't really felt this comfortable about anyone. He didn't want to let this moment go. Maybe Miwa had a good idea...not to say he'd ever let the blonde know!

As the next hour seemed to pass from silence or mindless conversations about favorite Vanguard cards and units...the two heard an announcement from inside, being one of their last songs.

“Ah it's already this late. I should be back already umm...”He paused blushing as nervously played with his finger tips having them brush against each other. He couldn't quite look up at the older boy. Though something inside told him he was meant to know him.

“Kai Toshiki,” the brunette supplied, extending his hand to the smaller boy “And you...?” he inquired. Smirking as he noticed it caused the boy to blush.

“Kai-kun then? I-I'm Sendou Aichi...” he closed his eyes, barely managing to make those words form. “I sh-should probably go,” the bluenette started feeling rather unsure of himself, as his heart continued to race as their hands brushed against each other. They simply fit together, that was all the reasoning he could find.

Although when turning to leave he felt that grasp upon his hand. He turned around to see a rather serious look in the older male's blue-green eyes. His lips were curved into a brilliant smile, soft yet so endearing it caused the boy to blush hard. He couldn't have hid it if he tried, and nothing expected him to know how to react when he heard his name being called in the most gentlest tone.

“Sendou Aichi...My friend did insist I do this with at least one person...” he bowed right before the boy, holding tightly to the younger boy's hand, refusing to let go, not now. “May I have this dance?” he asked, the ballad reaching out to this courtyard as well.

Aichi only nodded feeling his face all but on fire at those words. The way it was making him feel, so warm inside...and hopeful. It was nothing like those guys he met earlier. Kai was truly a kind person. “Yes...” he said breaking into a smile.

The brunette took the liberty of pulling the boy in tight and close against him. It was a slow song so it was only natural their style of dancing would change. “Have you ever danced before...?” Kai asked upon the boy who's flushed face was only buried under the cobalt mask.

“No,” he shook his head, his gaze looking down, at his own feet. “Not really...” Kai placed one of his hands to the side boy's side with his other held onto to his hand.

“You're doing well,” the brunette applauded him, taking the boy's hand up to his shoulder, and slowly guiding the other one to follow. “You see if you place your hands here it's a bit easier, to keep your balance...and we'll move slowly just like this.” Kai motioned swaying with the boy in a rythmic pattern. 

Both were a bit flustered as their hands were unlinked, Aichi's arms upon Kai's shoulders, leaning closely around his neck and Kai's hand's on his side. There was really no distance between them, their bodies pressed together, and Aichi could feel his heart racing.

Yet they couldn't back away there was warmth and something satisfying as if something that had been missing all this time simply came back to them. “You're doing really well now..” Kai would say, “I'm surprised this is your first dance”, and the blue haired boy could only nod or bury his face against the boy in front of him.

He had never felt like this before and it was started to make him light headed, as the song came to it's close, Kai led them further around the courtyard, turning the boy while keeping that warmth between him. He felt rather selfish, and seeing the boy's expression light gasps as they moved around step by step...together...well he didn't want to let go.

It may have been a trick of light to cause it or Kai's own insanity but towards the very end of the song, Kai took a chance, one with a huge risk. “May I see your face?” he asked.

“H-huh Kai-kai kun?” the younger boy was at a loss for what to say, though he supposed it had to do with their theme right. He nodded with a smile. 

“I'd like to see yours too,” he made the condition to which Kai smirked, the two took of their blue and red masks respectively and looked up at each other. Every detail of their faces exposed before their partner. Both boys looked right into each other's eyes, as they began taking their masks into their hands and slowly putting it down on a ledge in the courtyard.

There was nothing short of bliss in the brunettes eyes, as he saw the boy's eyes glistening before him, and his expression fully before him. He took hold of the boy arms around his waist and leaned the boy down into a dip. Whatever possessed him to do that, only made the situation worse. He saw the boy's entire face flushed pink with a small smile upon his lips, he looked up at the brunette.

“Kai-ku-mphhh” Aichi started to breath out as he felt Kai's body lean down against him, his lips capturing the boy's smile, claiming it as his own. It remained rather innocent, though the feeling of the younger boy kissing him back, his eyes tightly shut, was beyond perfect.

This whole time with the younger boy had been perfect, Kai lifted them both up to the point where they were on their feet. Neither said a word for that moment, perhaps nothing needed to be said perhaps nothing could be said.

What just happened now? Neither were truly aware, yet here they were. Aichi was completely red now and their accelerated heart rates were easily heard by the other. Kai nor Aichi could look each other in the eye, so the boy wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as he held him by his waist.

They stayed there for the next song unable to say a word, hardly dancing or anything more than simply holding each other. This warmth between them...was perfect.

Neither would let the other go, not now...yet nor would they be able to admit long from now this Masquerade was one of the awkward events in life that brought them together to this point.

Miwa would never know, Kai was sure.

Though a part of him wondered how bad it really was, right now, being right seemed to be far from his mind. 

All he wanted, all they ever wanted was this moment and this warmth. All which came from a Masquerade, neither wanted to go to.

OWARI


End file.
